Traverse Town
by xXEnvyOwnsMeXx
Summary: It's a story about this boy named Russel who became an orphan after his mother died. He lived on the streets for a little while, but was taken in by a Captain of a ship who needed more workers along with some other orphan children.
1. Chapter 1

Traverse Town

Comments- This is my first Fanfic ever! YAY! I hope it turns out good. Well, we'll see. And the Disclaimer is at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Russel runs into the scene. The room, small with four walls, a chest of drawers on the left, a desk on the right, and in the center , a small window which let in little light, and a twin bed which had his mother in it. Russel ran up to his mother, who looked weak, pale and covered in sweat. Her eyes opened slowly. Russel's eyes opened wide when he saw her trying to tell him something. He held her hand. 

"Russel," she said weakly, "I'm sorry..."

Russel became worried and scared. His heart dropped so hard his chest throbbed. He started breathing hard and his eyes filled up with tears. He held on to his mother's hand tighter. She coughed up some blood.

"I'm leaving this world Russel."

Tears started to roll down his eyes.

"Make sure you be a good boy. Stay in school, don't do drugs and ..." she coughed again. She struggled to talk.

"I l-l-ove... I love..."

She wasn't able to finish. Her eyes grew pale and closed slowly. She let out a breath, but never inhaled another one. There was silence. Russel fell to the ground and burst out in tears as he felt no pulse in the hand of his mother's.

* * *

"Oof!" Russel rubbed the part of his head that hurt. He didn't remember how he hurt it. He turned to the side of his bed and sat up on the edge.

"You should be more careful." said a voice outside the doorway. Russel squinted his eyes to see who it was. He couldn't tell, because he could only see a vague arm.

The mystery person turned into the door and quickly threw a towel onto Russel's face before he could see him. Then ran up to him.

Russel snatched the towel off his head and screamed in shock when he saw a big head in his face. He giggled as Russel's face burned with anger.Then they both laughed.

"Come on now Sora, why are you even in my room?" asked Russel. Both of their faces became straight. Sora got off his knees and walked to the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We've got another shipment coming in. Meet me in the Boiler Room . Wakka will give us instructions." Sora left with those words. Russel stared at the door to see if he was going to come back. He sighed when he realized he wasn't.

Russel looked around the room. The room was small, but comfortable. There was 4 walls which had, in Russel's view, a junky desk on the right wall, the door and a mirror on the side of it on the wall in front of him, a chest of drawers and a closet door with clothes sprewing out of it on the left wall, and the bed in which Russel was sitting on and a window behind him on the wall he was on. There was also a rug in the center.

Russel dug through the closet and managed to get out a decent pair of baggy jeans and a plain, dark blue shirt with white lining around the neck. He threw on his clothes and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection in dismay. It wasn't that he had an ugly face. He's actually quite cute. He had turquoise eyes, light brown, spikey hair, and a smile that made everyone happy to see him. Everyone compares him to Sora. After all, they were the same size, had the same appearance in face ecxept for the hair and eyes, which were the same shape, and the smile that made everyone happy.

While he was staring at himself in the mirror he though about the dream he had last night. He hadn't dreamed about his mother in months. It's like what he thought to be impossible, had actually happened. He was moving on with his life without his mother. It's almost like he had forgotten her.

_It's almost like he had forgotten her... _

The words repeated constantly in his head.

"No, that can't be true." Russel said."I would never forget about mother. That's crazy."

Edward Elric stared from the door questioned.

"Who are you talking to Russel?" he said.

Russel bashed in embarrassment. _Was I talking out loud? _He hurried for an excuse.

"Oh uh nothing... uh the person in the mirror?" Russel grinned.

Edward made an insulting face. "You're retarted." Then left.

This hurt Russel, but he just sighed and went onward to the Boiler Room.

When he got there, he was lectured for being late.

"Anyway, do ya'll see these boxes,man?" said Wakka.

"Yeah." Russel and Sora answered. Then, Riku walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The janitors were tripping and they wanted me to complain to the Captain about their lack of materials. He said there was a new shipment of items today." Riku looked around at the room full of boxes. "These must be them."

Sora, Wakka and Russel giggled fakely as a big fat sweatdrop formed at the back of their heads while an imaginary black cloud rained on top of them. (A/N you see this a lot if you watch Inuyasha)

"I hope you know this means more work for us right?" said Sora while giggling.

"Maybe you all can get off your lazy butts and do some real work today."said Riku. "You all better be glad I decided to help ya'll with the boxes. So, where do we take them?"

"Take all these boxes and deliver them equally to all the Janitor closets on the ship.'' ordered Wakka. "I've got another job to take care of so ya'll better be glad Riku's here to help. Buh-bye."

He left the room.

Russel, Sora and Riku looked at each other and then to the boxes.

"So how do we divide them?" asked Sora.

"With our brains of course." said Riku. "Okay.." he began to order everyone to do it his way.

While Riku was blabbering, Sora happened to notice Russel being very quiet.

He touched his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay Russ?" he said he said he said Why don't you just drop dead.

Russel snapped back to earth and looked at Sora. He looked worried about him and Russel didn't want him to.

"Oh I'm fine. Hehe." He scratched the back of his head.

(back to Riku) "...Okay?" They stared at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Then Russel comes out..

"...He was talking to us wasn't he?" Riku got angry.

"NAW YA THINK!" Riku gritted and hissed. "COUNT ALL THE BOXES FOOLS!"

Russel and Sora were amazed.

"I didn't know he could get so angry."

"I know."

They counted the boxes while Riku looked on a map of the ship to see how many Janitor closets there were. Riku then, divided the number of boxes into the number of closets and told them to set the boxes in stacks of six. After that, they sent all the boxes to all the janitor closets on the entire ship. It took up the whole day and was alot of work.

* * *

"Wowee, that was alot of work" said Sora. He flopped down on the railing of the ship.(you know the bars on the outside of a ship to keep people from falling overboard? Ya kinda fatal.) 

"Yeah it was." said Riku. "Ya'll couldn't have done it yourselves."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! Whoa!" Sora rose a fist, but almost fell off the railing.

"Thanks Riku." said Russel. "You know? You're probably right."

Sora and Riku looked at him. He looked sad. As if he was crushed or had a serious problem that he needed to overcome. They were worried about him. After all, he has never talked about his past before and it must have been something tragic. But, why did he wait until now to think about it? He was thinking about his mother and that dream he had. It must have threw him off course. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_It was like he had forgotten her..._

Those words still repeated constantly in his head. He couldn't stop it! It was tearing him to tears. He didn't know what to do, but cry.

"It sure is a beautiful sunset." said Sora.

"Yeah, it seems like any other one. But this ones different." said Riku . He bent his head back to see some seagulls flying over the ship.

"Yes, different. But I don't know how." said Sora.

_Different, but same._

"I don't know about ya'll, but I've had a day. I think I'll call it a night" Wakka got up and went off to his room.

"Funny, I didn't even notice him here." said Sora.

"You know Wakka, always popping up out of nowhere." said Riku. "I guess I'll go too. The sunset is over." Riku walked off to his cabin slapping Sora a high-five on the way there.

Sora got up and went over to Russel, who was still idle.

"Hey, we're going. You should get a good night's rest too. There's another beautiful day coming at us tomorrow. Hehe. You know, there's a different adventure every time." said Sora.

Sora smiled his ordinary friendly smile that lightened up everyone's heart. But not Russel's. He got up and looked at him with eyes of sadness. Then tried to grin back to cover it up. Both of them walked to each of their cabins.

Russel opened the door to his cabin with his room card that everyone gets when they board the ship. He threw off his sweaty clothes and took a quick shower. Then put on some night clothes and got into bed.

_It's almost like he had forgotten about his mother...different, yet same...a new adventure everyday..._

These words rang in his head the whole time.

"I would never forget about mother. It's impossible." Russel turned to his side and struggled to go to sleep.

_It's amazing how life can fall before your eyes. How one moment can change your life forever. How one moment can cut your heart into a million peices. And how the time it happens can make it even worse. How can you go on with your life when the only person that gives a care about you dies? There's no way, is there?_

* * *

Authoresess notes- Woot! The end. Gosh that was long, but good. I'm so proud of myself. I hope I did good? Remember to REVIEW! And tell me what I can do to make it better. I'm not sure if I'm going to make another chapter because, I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS! HAHAHA!Oh ya, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own...(sigh). Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and Fullmetal Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traverse Town **_Chapter 2_

**A/N**- I'm finally starting on Chapter two. I have an idea of how I'm going to make it, but I'm not sure if I should do it in this chapter or the next though. I'm thinking about it. Maybe I will start on it on this chapter but in the next one have a conclusion. And I probably won't write it until you all **review** the story!! So I will make it more interesting. You know the FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS BORING, SO LET'S CRANK IT UP A LITTLE. See now I dont know what to write. What tha heck. I'll try. And this time I'mma write it in a different format to make it easier to understand. _(she tries to write it in a different format) _You know what? Erase that. _(moves hand over an imaginary board with writing on it) _

**Disclaimer**- Do I have to do one for every chapter?

Russel's eyes opened slowly. He woke up himself this time. It was very quiet in his room. Even though he had the door closed, he could still hear all the commotion outside the door. All that noise and yet, it felt quiet to him. He got up, dressed and headed for the Boiler Room. While he was walking, he noticed a constant dripping on the ship.

"Hmm?" Russel looked up at the sound. He wondered.

"It couldn't be..." He looked around to find someone. He saw a lady pushing a laundry cart further down the hall of cabins. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, is it raining outside?" he asked. The lady was a janitor with short, blonde hair. She turned around.

"Oh it's you Riza." said Russel. He grinned and like always, she smiled back.

"Oh yeah about the rain. It's drizzling slightly."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should still go. Have a good day Riza." Russel waved and ran passed her, to the Boiler Room.

Russel walked in the Boiler Room to find Wakka and Sora again. He was slightly drenched from the drizzle which had grown slightly to a light rain.

"Hey you're on time today." said Wakka.

"Yup. So what are we doing today?" said Russel.

"You also seem happier than yesterday too. Looking forward for work?" said Sora.

"Well too bad. Our work was going to be to wash the deck but it seems the rain has done it itself." explained Wakka.

"So what do we do now."

"I guess we do whatever we want. So how about we grab Riku and head for the arcade and Tyfannys. _( A/N: The resturant on the cruise ship.)_

They grabbed Riku, who was zombified as they just snatched him away from the fanfic he was reading , and headed towards Tyffanys. Then a big dark puddle from nowhere popped up from the deck. Russel, Sora, Wakka and Riku were soaked from the light rain that grew to be rain itself. They looked at the puddle and blamed the rain.

"What is going on with the weather today?" said Riku.

"Yeah." said everyone else. They were all concerned about that puddle.

The puddle grew larger and a man began to come out of it. The group flinched with a gasp.

"What tha' hell?" said Riku, dazed. "The world is _really_ trippin'." Riku was scared._ (A/N: As shocking as that may be.) _He flinched and quivered like the heartless on Kingdom Hearts.

They looked at the man in the middle of the puddle. The puddle began to disappear under his feet. He looked at the boys in front of him. Then his eyes stopped on Sora. He turned away from them and started mumbling.

"Oh my God, it's Sora.." he said quietly with his back turned. He turned back to them nervously rubbing the back of his head and waving. "Hey guys, what are ya' doing?" he grinned.

Riku, who was quick to talk back said, "Who in the hell are you?"

"I'm Demyx, the one who was sent for Russel from the island you're headed to."

"Russel? Wait, we're not headed to a land. I mean, not an island this close. The island we're headed to is _way_ that way." Sora pointed northeast.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk so fast shrimp. There's a storm headed this way and who knows what will happen." said Demyx.

Sora jumped back in shock. _How dare he call me a shrimp? I'm not that short. _He kept his mouth shut. They didn't need a fight. This man looked powerful. _(Beta's Note: Pssh. Yeah right) _

"Well, I don't care. C'mon Russel. Let's forget about it." Riku grabbed Russel's wrist and walked passed Demyx without another word with Wakka and Sora following close behind.

All four of the boys got their food and sat down at a table. They talked about yesterday and other things that don't need to be said. Then, Demyx came into the conversation.

"I wonder why he showed up on the ship?" said Sora.

"The question is, how did he get on the ship anyway?" said Riku.

"I wonder why he asked for me?" said Russel.

"Is he gay?" said Wakka.

Everyone turned to Wakka with expressions that clearly said '_What the fuck?'_

"_What_?" said Wakka. They ignored him and continued to eat.

It was quiet for a long time. As soon as Russel began to talk, there was a big bump. It knocked a few people out of their seats.

"What in the hell was that?" said Wakka.

"I don't know!" said Russel. He acted sort of paranoid. He remembered what Demyx said before. Maybe they were going to that island.

They sat alertly the whole time the boat rocked and crashed. They had fallen and ended up sitting on the floor. They looked around the resturant full of people falling and flying across the room. It got even worse. The storm became so immense that it felt as if the boat was turning complete circles. Riku caught a glimpse of something outside the window. He crawled and headed towards the window.

"Hey! Come look at this." Sora, Russel and Wakka headed towards the window. As they looked out, they became more concerned. The ocean waves were right under the window. "Oh shit." said Riku. They turned from the window to see water coming through the floor. They paniced and ran outside to go up the stairs. The rain and wind made them stumble and fall while going up to the next floor. They were amazed to see that the water up here was higher than the water in the last floor.

"I think this is an illusion." said Riku. The water was black. In fact, it was the same color as the puddle than Demyx rose from. "Wait! If Demyx rose up from the same kind of darkness then _he's _the one causing all of this!" He turned to his friends to find them handling a more important matter.

The darkness below them were consuming them swiftly. Riku then looked down at his own body which was halfway completely consumed into the darkness. He and his friends struggled to the next set of stairs to the next level, but the darkness followed right after them. They kept going up until they ended up on the highest deck. This didn't stop them. They began to climb up the ropes on the ship until they got to the 'watcher's deck'. They could do nothing but watch in fear as the darkness consumed their bodies.

After being completely consumed, they woke up, surrounded by darkness, floating steadily. They were unconcious. Their minds clouded with visions. They didnt know what the visions were, but it seemed like they had been there before. Visions of people and places. They just kept repeating over and over again. Then, they remembered what the pictures were. The pictures suddenly made sense to them. They were of their memories. After realizing this, they broke through the darkness with their memories and ended up falling through the darkness into an ocean. They were still unconcious when they fell and began to sink. When their lungs hungered for oxygen, they swam up.

All of them took deep breaths as they looked at each other.

"What the heck was that?" said Sora. Then he casted a glance towards the scene in front of him. Soon his eyes widened. The others, seeing his shocked gaze, also turned forward to see a huge town in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Beta's Note:** Oooh la la. Teh' suspence. I wonder what's gonna' happen next. Do you think it's Russel's home town? Is it somehow connected with his mother's death? Ish he gonna' die?

Find all this out and more in teh' next chappie of _Traverse Town._

**Authouress: **SoulSelectible

**Beta: **Angelic Orgueil


End file.
